


By the Book

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: This is what a werewolf is truly like





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge 'Book' prompt

"According to the book,” Harry Pearce began, “Lucas should be …”

Adam Carter interrupted him. “Harry, the book is wrong. It’s written by people who have decided what werewolves are like and then find examples to fit. I could write my own book and repudiate everything they say.”

***

**Werewolves are scraggy and don’t care for their appearance.**

Werewolves respond well to being groomed, but very few people take the time to find this out. In addition, once a werewolf has begun to be groomed, the next time it changes it will keep its new better-groomed fun, so that ultimately the werewolf will acquire thick, luxuriant fur.

An example regarding caring for their appearance: “Lucas, if you don’t decide which bowtie you are going to wear, we will be late for Ros’ party.”

 

**Werewolves are unreliable and snap at everyone.**

Approach any man or beast unexpectedly and they are liable to lash out. This is especially true if they expect to be attacked. Approached from the front, especially when the person is already known and trusted from the werewolf’s human period, and this is unlikely to be a problem.

For example: Malcolm approaches Lucas quietly, smiling at him. Lucas wags his tail enthusiastically at seeing a friend.

 

**Werewolves are at the mercy of their urges.**

Werewolves still retain their human understanding. This is not to say the call of the wild isn’t present, but it can be contained, in the same way people restrain their baser instincts. It should be noted, however, that people also give way to such instincts and are often treated with understanding which is not permitted a werewolf.

Example: Ros tells Lucas not to grab at the bag of sausages, and although he whines, he leaves them alone.

 

**Werewolves have no useful function**

Setting aside any role a werewolf might have during their human period, when their behaviour is no different from the rest of the work force, their enhanced sight and hearing can be of significant benefit to those around them.

Example: The arguments in Section D when everyone wants to partner Lucas on surveillance duty.

 

**Werewolves cannot enter into normal relationships**

For a few days each month the relationship will change, but for the rest of the time given the opportunity a werewolf will enjoy normal relationships as anybody else might.

Example: I see no reason to describe this in graphic detail – but I can assure you it is entirely possible.


End file.
